Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 726 - Place Your Bets
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #726 - Place Your Bets is the seven-hundred twenty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Fatigue Guilt Kurt breaks out of the Hidey Hole and goes west with Wolfie, ducking Creepers. He admits that once again it has been about a week between episodes, which is disappointing. $23,333.32 has been raised by Direct Relief. Talking about a day he woke up at 5:30 AM, Wolfie somehow avoids falling down a massive two block hole in the world. Kurt tries to push a cow down it, but can't line it up correctly either. He said $200 are from Computerizer from Kurt returning to stream Space Fatigue, I Gots It. Kurt's going to sleep a lot earlier, he went to bed at 10 and woke up at 7. Today in some unexpected Seattle sunshine, Kurt took Juno on a trail to the Puget Sound that he had never gone down before. He has been thinking of taking a trip for a couple of days, maybe to the Oregon coast or into the mountains. However, Kurt feels guilty about doing something other people can't, feels guilty about not streaming, and also not seeing his mom in Colorado or main family in Illinois. Question: Have you ever made any big bets and lost? Unsurprisingly, Kurt is not a bettor. He has been in a casino once and didn't enjoy it, and would be perfectly fine never going to Nevada. Kurt did a silly bet in school with a friend that he couldn't bring his own lunch for a week, and he did. Question: During your game per day test, will you stick to your usual game categories or new types of games? Do you want games donated on Steam to play? The point of the 365 game challenge is to break him out of a rut and try new games. Kurt will sign up for things like Humble Bundle to get games, and is reluctant about adding people on Steam because they donate tons of games to him. There's no real formality to the project, but he might upload some game he actually finished like GRIS. Question: Do you conceptualize your Minecraft skin as a character at all? I mean, do you ever think of him a a person traveling to the end of the world? I find the idea compelling. Does he still look like Tennant in your head, or has he taken on a different persona after all this time as a cube man? Looking at his skin, Kurt slyly says there's no copyright infringement going on. He has slowly become less the Far Lands or Bust character and more himself, but recognizes that the fans really enjoy his character. Kurt thinks that perhaps it was when he was photographed in his character's outfit for Guinness World Records that the changeover happened. Wolfie is definitely a character in Kurt's mind as he seemingly has some sort of a mind of his own.